Confession Of A Death Eater
by siriusisbest
Summary: //"Was your father named John Thomas?" "Yes, he left shortly after I was born." "Ah, yes, well I'm afraid that's my fault."// When Dean is asked to intorgate Augustus Rookwood, what will the death eater spill? Post-War/One-Shot


**Confession Of A Death Eater**

Dean Thomas steeped off the elevator and onto the Auro's Office floor. He walked past stalls and entered his office. Sighing he placed his bag on the floor and started work on the files that had appered on his desk over the weekend.

"Hey there mate!" Seamus Finnigan grinned letting himself in without knocking, as always.

"Hey, what'd you do over the weekend?" Dean asked not looking up from his paper work.

"Ah, you know, the usual. Bars, girls, Harry, bars, and girls." He said absent mindedly playing with a ball that he had picked up off the desk.

For the first time since his best friend had walked in Dean looked up. "Blimey Seamus, didn't know you were in to Harry. That creates a problem doesn't it. Should I tell Harry your cheating on him with girls, first, or should I tell Ginny Harry's cheating on her with you, first?" Dean asked grinning.

"Ha, ha." Seamus laughed sarcastically throwing the ball in Dean's face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Yesterday Harry floo'd me and said they got a lead on a death eater and asked if I was available to help. Since I owe him one I agreed. I was a bit busy with Susan but eh, she wasn't to good anyway."

Dean choked on his tea that he had been sipping. "S-Susan? Susan _Bones_? Susan Bones as in the Hufflepuff who was in our year, Susan Bones? Susan Bones as in Hermione's secretary, Susan Bones?!"

"Yeah…what's wrong with her?" Seamus asked.

"Nothin, just a bit surprised that's all. Anyway as you were saying about this Death Eater?" Dean asked, moting for him to continue.

"Right." Seamus said shaking his head at Dean's shock of who he does and doesn't sleep with. "Harry, Blaise, and I caught him, brought him here, were we were to take his ever so talkative testimony then took him off to Azkaban. Someone's going to integrate him today, but all I have to say is good luck." Semaus finished in frustration.

"Why don't they just use Veritersuim?" Dean asked.

"The bastards allergic!" Seamus exclaimed exasperated.

"I feel sorry for the bloke who has to integrate him." Dean said.

"No kidden huh?" Seamus said removing his feet from the desk and standing up. "Well, I got to get back, I'm helping Hermione track down Greyback, see you tonight."

Seamus left and closed the door leaving Dean to go back to his paperwork in peace.

That peace however was broken when a knock sounded on the door half hour later. "Come in!" Dean called slightly frustrated.

Ron entered, unfazed by Dean's frustration, "Sorry to interrupt but Harry wants to see you in his office."

Dean sighed closing the file he was working on, "Any idea what he wants?" Dean asked walking threw the hallway.

"I'm not sure, something about Augustus Rookwood." Ron spat the name with distaste. Dean knew that Rookwood was the one who had killed Fred but somehow the Death Eater had escaped after being used like a quaffle ball between Arthur and Percy at Hogwarts.

Dean stopped in front of Harry's office door and knocked. After he was granted entrance and sat down Harry looked up from his own work.

"Hey mate, sorry to pull you away but I need you to integrate Rookwood for me." Harry said being blunt and to the point, as he had work to do. Kinglsey had left him in charge for the week and he was being swarmed by paper work, the poor bloke had never seen so much parchment in his life.

"Rookwood doesn't happen to be the Death Eater that you, Seamus, and Blaise picked up last night is he?" Deans asked.

"Ah, Seamus already told you then. Yes as matter of fact he is, I guess you also know we can't use veritercuium because that would just kill him. I would love to chat Dean but I have to finish this and then go meet the Malfoy's lawyer after this with Hermione. Since Narcissa lied for me she changed the outcome of the war so I'm helping her and Draco out of Azkaban. As for Lucius he can rot there for all I care, then I can do a tap dance on his grave when the old hag kicks the bucket. Right, I have to get back to work, I have an hour, good luck Dean." Harry said dismissing him and getting reemerged in his work with a frustrated expression.

Dean left and closed the door, sighing he realized he didn't know which room Rookwood was in.

"Blaise!" Dean called running towards the handsome X-Slythrine who know worked in the Auror department.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked.

"Don't happen to know what room Rookwood is in do you?" Dean asked.

"Room 64,, on the Department of Mysteries level, you don't have to integrate him do you?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry for you man. Good luck mate and try not to kill him…although that wouldn't be a bad thing but all in all it's best if you don't have a record. At the very least make it look like an accident." Blasie joked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean grinned.

When Dean arrived at the Department of Mysteries he immediately felt the effect of demetors.

"Expecto Patrounm" Dean muttered.

Felling better he proceeded down to integration room 64.

"Auror, Dean Thomas, I am here on order's of Harry Potter to interrogate Death Eater Augustus Rookwood." Dean said to the demenotor guarding the door.

Reluctantly the dementor moved aside, allowing Dean to enter. Upon entrance Dean looked at the death eater in the middle of the room, sitting in a chair with a single light bulb hung over it. The room, was small, stone, and cold, similar to a muggle jail cell, except instead of bars there was a iron clad door, which slammed shut behind Dean.

"I told the last dunder head, Zabini, that I'm not talking." Rookwood said, his head in his arms not looking up.

"We'll be here all day, and all night if that's the case." Dean said.

The Death Eater became stiff and slowly looked up, he examined Dean in the light of the magically working bulb as Dean took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"What's your name?" The Death Eater asked suddenly.

Dean looked at him in surprise but answered him none the less. "Dean Thomas, I work for the Auror Department and have been sent to integrate you."

But Rookwood seemed to have stopped lisoning when Dean said 'Thomas'.

"Thomas." he murmured standing up and started pacing.

"Yes, yes, now I know why you look and sound familiar" Rookwood said more to himself then to Dean, he stopped pacing and looked at the highly confused young auror.

"Do you know what happened to your father?" Rookwood asked.

"I…thats neither here nor there, we are here to talk about you not me." Dean snapped.

"…fine, if I answer your question, will you answer mine?" Rookwood asked.

"Perhaps." Dean said.

"Good, then start asking son." Rookwood said sitting back down.

"What is your name?"

"Augustus Rookwood"

"Were you part of an organization that called themselves the 'Death Eaters" that associated with Tom Riddle?"

"Yes."

"Did you join said group willingly?"

"Yes.""Did you committee crimes deemed illegal by the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes."

"Did you use at least one of the Unforgivable Cursers?"

At this point, Rookwood had been studding Dean's face while he answered, Roodwood broke into a grin at Dean's question, "Oh yes, but I don't think you will like the answer to one of the question you will eventually ask me if your who I think you are."

Dean looked at the Death Eater but ignored the statement.

"Do you agree to the statement by Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Hermione Granger, that you killed Fred Weasley with the Avada Kedavra Curse?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to inform me of any other deaths you had a hand in?" Dean asked looking up from his paper work. What the hell were the other's talking about? This man was spilling it all without a moment's hesitation!

"Yes, I would but I would like you to answer one of my questions first." Rookwood said.

Dean pondered the death eaters requests, balancing the pro's and con's before nodding, "Very Well, what is it you would like to know?"

"Was your father named John Thomas?" Rookwood asked, now grinning.

Dean completely taken aback answered "Yes."

"Ah, yes, you believe you're a mud blood do you not?" Rookwood asked leaning back in his chair.

"My mother and her family are muggles, my father walked out shortly after I was born, so it was a safe assumption." Dean said, he wasn't sure why he was telling the highly dangerous death eater, who was responsible for the death of a close friends brother and countless other souls, but he felt that Rookwood knew something he didn't. Something that Dean _should_ know, but for some reason, doesn't.

"Yes, you see I'm afraid that's my fault." Rookwood said now positively beaming with evilness. "Your father was a pureblood boy, and our dark lord wanted him to join our forces. In a puney, yet effective attempts to shield his family he left them, in hopes that they would stay safe. We hunted down the ungrateful tramp and cornered him. After hours of torture he still refused to join us. So, since we had no further need for him, we killed him. He know lays at the bottom of some muggle Lake." Dean sat in shock but as Rookwood continued to talk he regained his mind, and now anger filled him "Pity. He was a good wizard. He would have been good use to us. But even more, think of what use he could have been to you. Playing some muggle sport called soccer that I found he liked while searching him mind, something about a camp forest were him and his filthy muggle wife had visited. Think of the games, fun times, jokes, and just time you two could have had together." Rookwood smiled coolly at the young man, no older then 18 or 19 who sat shaking with rage in his seat.

Slowly Dean regained control and stood up, pointing his wand at the man responsible for his father's death.

"Agustus Rookwood, I hearby sentence you to five years in Azkaban for the participation in Death Eater activities and the murder of Fred Weasley, John Thomas, and countless other muggles. After your five years are up you will be presented to the dementors and they will grant you your last and final punishment. In exactly five years you will receive the demenotros kiss and will rot in Azkaban for the rest of the time your cold heart beats in that body of yours." Dean seethed.

"You can't do that. I haven't had a trial." Rookwood snapped standing up.

"You don't need a trial. You will comply with these regulations. You. Have. No. Choice." Dean emphasized the last sentence, magically, and non-verbally Dean opened the doors while still facing Rookwood, the demenotors swooped in and grabbed Rookwood by the arms, feeding off his anger and hidden but still there fright.

"You can't do that." Rookwood whispered.

"Just watch me." Dean whispered savagely before turning on his heel and storming out of the dungeon.

Just as he had always done, Dean Thomas stayed true to his word.

* * *

  
**So, obviosly it's about Dean finding out about his father's death. I think Rowling mentioned it was Rookwood at some point in time. How do you think I did? Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Loathed it? Review and tell me what you think! I've wanted to do this one-shot for a very long time and I finally got around to it. I want to say that this one-shot, nor any of my others, are _not_ beta'd. Zoe did not beta this one-shot and it was written and badly revised by me and only me. Thanks, and review please!**


End file.
